clocktowerhumanentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon Lewis
Back then Shannon is the daughter of Allen Hale and the main antagonist. When she was a little girl about 8 years old, her parents divorced. She gre up with her mother alone and missed her father Allen Hale. As the years go by her mother got sick and she couldn't get bettter. She died a year ago. Shannon is bent on revenge and tries to kill Alyssa Hale, because she was jealous of Alyssa's relationship with Allen. Although Shannon did save Alyssa's life once, it was revealed that she did so in order to make Alyssa suffer more. In the game Shannon gets kidnapped by her own father and George Maxwell. Allen and George did a ritual on her. When this was happing. Her soul kept coming out of her body. Alyssa thinks that Shannon could be a ghost but it isn't so. After she saw a detective carry Alyssa into the hospital, she followed along. As Alyssa wander around the hospital, upon inspecting certain areas, Shannon will taunt them, seemingly as a disembodied voice. Eventually, when an insane Henry Kaplan attempted to strangle Alyssa before she escape the hospital, in the director room, Shannon appears and shot him in the head before promptly leaving, closing the door behind her. As Alyssa exits the room, Shannon reveals herself at the opposite end of the hallway. As Alyssa thanked her, while walking past her, Shannon stated that 'she wouldn't let her die easily' before silently entering the director room. Although Shannon did save Alyssa's life once, it was revealed that she did so in order to make Alyssa suffer more. While Alyssa was wandering around the research lad, she found Shannon sitting on a chair by a desk in one of the computer rooms that had full nothing more then book. Shannon then merely introduced herself before asking Alyssa if she wanted to die, adding that Shannon herself can do it for her. Seeing Alyssa confused, she merely tells her to run away, as 'she'll catch her soon'. Alyssa later finds her sitting in another oom that contained some hardware and a dead test subject on a table. Hearing her presence, as she called Alyssa a 'despicable witch', Shannon blamed her for ruining her life by befalling the curse onto her. Immediately after, she attempted to strangle her, but was stopped and thrown to a wall by Bates, who revealed himself before Shannon could strangle Alyssa. In disbelief of what happened, she took a brief look at Bates before escaping the room. Why she hates Alyssa Shannon Lewis hates Alyssa Hale because Allen adopted Alyssa, Shannon became very jealous of this. It's not Alyssa's fault that Allen adopted her. The death of her Straight before Alyssa heads straight to the basement shrine of the hopsital, Shannon immediately confronts Alyssa. Before she can kill her, Allen Hale came into the room and stops her. Despite her father trying to convince her to kill him instead of Alyssa, realizing that her father cares more about Alyssa than Shannon herself, ultimately, she takes a supposed cyanide pill and commits suicide in Alyssa's presence. She did this because she realized that it wasn't Alyssa's falt.